


Fool's Master

by BerrySmooch



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Begging, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Master/Servant, Other, Reader-Insert, Smut, creative use of shadow conjuring, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 01:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11453532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerrySmooch/pseuds/BerrySmooch
Summary: You're new to the Order of the Shadow. One morning, Zed summons you for an interesting offer, leading to some fun times and shenanigans. Features a gender neutral reader, though they have a vagina and breasts. Each chapter will have specific content warnings if necessary.Doesn't have a specific content update schedule yet.





	Fool's Master

**Author's Note:**

> Content warnings: Humiliation kink (sort of), being pinned down, Master/servant, orgasm denial (sort of), begging  
> Key is as follows -  
> y/n = Your name  
> e/c = Your eye color (for example, “your e/cs blink” for me would be “your blues blink”)  
> y/g = Your gendered word of choice (girl, boy, enby, etc.)  
> s/c = Your skin color  
> b/s = Your breast size  
> h/l = Your hair length
> 
> I love Zed, he's one of my favorite husbands and since I haven't found many Zed/reader fanfics I've liked I made my own. Thought I might share it. This is my first real smut fic, so please give me some (gentle) critiques if you see anything I can improve on for the future.
> 
> May have slight edits in the future.

  **“Y/n, wake.”**

These are the first words you hear as you rise from your slumber. You blink away the sleep from your e/cs, slightly confused and not entirely sure what had been said but the command did it’s job anyway. Then the cold begins to aid the dispelling of your sleepiness, too. You sit up on the slate-gray sleeping mat, groggily looking up at the person who had given the order. As they are an initiate of the Order of the Shadow they are wearing dark, loose clothing. It is hard to make out their face under the hood of their outfit, but you see their lips move as they give you the next command. 

 **“Zed awaits you. Follow me,”** they say in a firm voice. You sigh, hopelessly trying to relieve some stress that enters your body. You still don’t have a concrete rank in the Order and you are both excited and nervous about talking to the Master himself. Perhaps you’ll finally earn something, either a rank or a task or _something_ to begin to move up and learn more.

Quickly, you get up and throw your blanket over your mat. It’s messy but will have to do as you don’t want to waste time. You then start walking out the door, following your temporary companion. It’s a silent walk down the hallways of the monastery. Not a word is spoken between the two of you, though occasionally you pass a room that has voices emanating from within.

After many twists and turns, finally you reach a pair of double doors to your apparent destination. The mounting feeling of dread is paired with confusion and you ask, **“This isn’t the sparring arena or the great hall. What room is this?”** Your companion says nothing and looks at you expectantly. After a moment of trying to steel your nerves you reach forward and turn an ornate handle for one of the doors.

Within the room you are greeted by red lighting, a bed, desk, and an otherwise undecorated room. However, across from you is Zed, back turned towards you, sitting cross legged upon the ground. You open your mouth to speak but he beats you to it.

 **“Y/n.”**  

It was a simple thing to say with no inherent malice, but his voice makes your heart beat faster. You blink owlishly and reply in a slightly hoarse voice, **“Yes, Master?”** Finally he turns slightly and through his mask you can see the glow of his eyes. Surprisingly, he isn’t wearing full armor, just his helmet plus some red and black clothing, similar to what the initiate was wearing, though much more elegant and refined.

Zed considers you for a moment, tilting his head ever so slightly as he gets up to face you fully. He’s not very tall--but also not short by any means--and yet, his crimson gaze makes you feel inferior, anyway.

 **“I have summoned you for an offer. How committed are you to my Order?”** the ninja asks in a voice slightly distorted by his helmet, taking a step closer to you. You try to keep your eyes focused on his reds even though you have the urge to look away. It’s like he knows the fiber of your being or that he can see what's within you. What’s the phrase?

_‘The shadow is within.’_

**“I want to devote my life to it, Master,”** you say, doing your best to keep your breaths steady. The anticipation is painful.

The Ionian takes a few more steps closer until he was only a foot away from you, pausing for a long moment.

  **“M-master?”** you ask, confused by the pause. Adding on to your question, you speak again, **“What’s the offer?”**

The ninja speaks in his deep, almost forceful voice, **“You would be my personal servant, doing chores around my room and fetching things for me as required... You would also attend to my other needs.”**

 **“What are the other needs?”** you ask warily, curiosity rising in your chest, nervousness persisting as well.

 **“To put it simply, you would be my toy. Should you accept, there will be a test first,”** Zed says, and it almost sounds like he is smirking underneath his shiny black helmet. You give in, finally looking away and tentatively speak, **“Like for sparring?”** The shy part of you hopes that is the answer. The other part of you has a different idea. But as your e/c eyes returns to his you see him shake his head. 

 **“You’re smart enough to know, y/n.”**  

Blinking dumbly for a good few seconds, blushing,  you consider your options. 

 **“I… I’ll try it,”** you say softly, surprised at your own words.

To your surprise, the Order’s Master begins to remove his mask. As it’s pulled off, black hair tumbles freely with the longest strands reaching just past his neck. The real impression comes from his face, however. A long, dark scar runs across his nose and cheek, but it is otherwise flawless. Zed’s resting expression seemed cold, though his cardinal colored eyes glow with something primal. Suddenly, he reaches out a gloved hand to touch your cheek, a surprisingly gentle gesture.

 **“Then you are willing to complete the test?”** the dark-haired man says to you in almost a growl, contrasting his previous tenderness. You reach up to touch the hand brushing your face, and mewl softly, **“Yes.”** Your heartbeat quickens as he smiles slightly.

 **“Come here,”** he commands as he leads you over to the bed, putting his mask down beside it. The ninja makes a spot for himself on the edge of the roomy twin-sized mattress and gestures for you to sit on the floor. Your hands are interlacing with each other and separating as you try to contain your excitement, lightly stepping across the floor.

After some fiddling with his pants, Zed finally reveals his manhood, and though it wasn’t very hard yet, it is still extremely appealing. You eagerly, but still a tad bit nervously, move forward but a hand gets in your way, signaling to stop. You whine softly and look up at your Master, perplexed. 

 **“If you want a prize, be a good y/g and take off your top,”** Zed orders, starting to play slowly with himself, teasing you with the sight. Knowing he isn’t a patient man, you quickly make the motions to shed your shirt. Your bare, s/c, b/s breasts feel freedom, though the chill of the air resides in this room, too, and you shiver. However, you’ll have to do your best to ignore it.

 **“May I…?”** you ask again, trying not to be self-conscious, but at this point you really want this. You bite your lip as what feels like an eternity goes by though in reality it is likely only a few seconds. He stares at you, taking you in.

**“Get to work, y/n.”**

As soon as you’re given the word, you scoot forward quickly so you’re close enough to begin placing soft kisses on his shaft, starting towards the base and working up to the head. You look up into the ninja’s crimson eyes as you tentatively take it in your mouth, though your gaze darts away soon after. Carefully, you speed up slowly, making sure to use your tongue to further stimulate him, occasionally glancing back up at his scarred--but gorgeous--face.

As your pace quickens you realize how eerily quiet it is, but this is soon ended by a growl from Zed.

**“Stop.”**

You pop off his now hard dick and sit back on your heels, now feeling a bit more confident in the situation, though slightly worried about this latest order.

_‘What’s next?’_

**“Strip,”** Zed hisses, getting up himself and removing his shirt to reveal toned muscle and a multitude of scars. After a second of taking in his chiseled form, you do the same, but for your pants and your underwear. It really is cold in that room, so you hope maybe the next part of your encounter could warm you up.

 A shadow appears by the side of the bed. It is clearly of Zed, and though it was dark you could still sort of make out his features. You reach out to touch it’s arm and you find it is solid, yet with an almost soft texture. You look back at Zed for directions as your hand falls back to your side.

The shadow moves forward in an instant, suddenly on the bed, leaning on its elbows with its back to the covers. The next moments were blurry, though you seem to find yourself on top of the shadow in a very compromising position. Your s/c skin is pressed against the illusion as you sit on it, your back to its chest, gazing at Zed with your e/c orbs in anticipation.

With a snap of his fingers he causes the shadow to help move you slightly forward and directing its sex towards your ass. As it touches your skin you realize this texture is different than the rest of the not-entirely-corporeal being, almost liquid like, perfect for the task. It feels like it’s been lubed up heavily.

You sink down slowly while leaning back a bit, about half of your weight on the shadow and the rest on an elbow buried in the dark-hued covers. At the same time, the shadow reaches an arm around your chest to massage one of your b/s breasts and the other to support one of your legs.

A content sigh escapes your lip and your e/c eyes close for a moment long enough that you didn’t see Zed himself get into position. You have experienced vaginal sex, and anal sex, though not at the same time. The sensation of being filled like this makes you feel almost like you’re in the clouds. Something’s going right.

You let out a **“Mmph”** as both Zed and his apparition begin to pick up a slow rhythm and you do your best to match it while riding the shadow. Your breasts jiggle, but as the two of you--and the one shadow--speed up the pace, the bouncing escalates. The shadow alternates which of your nipples gets attention, causing small amounts of pain to them but it only adds to the fun for you. Zed doesn’t say anything to you but whenever you look away from him he directs your face back to look at his with a bare hand.

As the momentum intensifies, so does the pleasure emanating from your core and you can’t help but let a word float out your mouth. Something intimate, far too intimate for your position.

 **“Z-zed,”** you moan and suddenly you feel yourself fall a few inches onto the cover with an **“Oof!”**. The shadow was gone. Zed is no longer within you and is leaning over your s/c body. You feel like you're in shock, too stunned to move, though you still feel the inner desire for more.

 Once his face was inches away from yours he spits, **“Ignorance is fatal. What are you to me?”**

 Your eyes widen as you realize your mistake. You bite your lip and then let out a small whisper, **“A servant y/g.”**

  **“What am I to you?”** Zed hisses his question, eyes narrowed.

  **“The Master of Shadows,”** you say in a hushed voice. Before you even think about your words, the next two spill out in a whine, **“Please Master.”** You reach down to try and take care of the need yourself but in a quick motion he grabs your wrists and pins them above your head.

  **“Please what?”** Zed taunts, considering you with the captivating glow of his eyes. A hint of satisfaction can be found on his face, but it is hard to notice when all you want is release. While a few moments ago you had felt confident, now embarrassment has returned to haunt you. You blush and stutter a bit, fumbling with your words, until finally you manage, **“Please fuck me.”**

 Your Master scoffs in amusement and positions himself at your entrance again, still holding down your wrists. It was humiliating and he knows it, and while you feel a little flustered with the situation a larger part of you is getting off to it. While he does bury himself into you, he does it at a tantalizingly slow speed. Zed also teases you with his lips, just barely brushing them against your face so you can feel his hot breath--but as soon as you move to try and catch them his have left.

 Leaving one hand to hold you down, the other goes to give treatment to your chest as he speeds up the pace, finding that rhythm once again. After a bit of experimentation on his part, he finds the exact spot to hit and elicits a long string of moans and **“Oomphs”** from you.

  **“Ah, ah! Master!”** you say loudly, almost a scream of pleasure, at this point not caring if a passerby could you hear the two of you. You squirm underneath your Master as a rush of release eclipses your body. In the moment, you were ready to fully commit to being his servant for however long--you just wanted more. Satisfied with the results of what he has done to you, he gets rougher, occasionally grunting, though it isn’t long before he pulls out of you. After letting you up, he directs you to finish him with your mouth.

 The ninja sits and leans back on an elbow as you get down to do his bidding. Zed runs the other hand’s fingers through your h/l hair, which you took as him encouraging you to skip the slower parts and do your best to bring him, your Master, to climax. The taste of yourself on his sex was soon combined with his own cum and you do your best to swallow it all, looking up at him while you did so.

 **“Good y/g,”** Zed rasps. After some contemplation he adds, **“you pass.”**


End file.
